At present, there are no satisfactory test procedures or testing machinery available that can be used to evaluate the ability of a crib mattress to withstand the normal use by a toddler or infant. A crib mattress is not just a sleeping surface for an infant. A crib mattress also is a developmental center for a growing baby and toddler. While an infant usually just sleeps or lies on a crib mattress, a toddler can engage in variety of activities besides sleeping while on a crib mattress. Toddlers typically crawl, walk, and jump on the surface of the mattress while in their cribs. Both the frequency and the force exerted by a toddler jumping upon on a crib mattress surface can be significant. Toddlers can weigh 13 kg or more, and are capable of repeatedly jumping and then dropping approximately 20 cm or more onto the surface of the crib mattress while in their cribs. Depending upon the give in a mattress, a typical toddler jump could apply approximately 1080 N to a mattress surface. There was a need to develop apparatus and methods for testing the durability of crib mattresses when subjected to such repeated forces.
Furthermore, the safety of a crib mattress requires assessment not only when new, but after normal use. Gaps between a crib mattress and the side of a crib may increase as the mattress becomes worn and deforms from its original configuration by the weight of the toddler impacting the surface.
Consequently, there is a need for testing apparatus and test methods by which the durability, compression resilience, and/or safety of a crib mattress surface and components can be evaluated.